Dear Series: Death Never Parts
by PadfootandProngs91
Summary: [Complete]While in Azkaban, Sirius Black writes a letter to James Potter through magic mourning James. In response, James gives him a reason and even a way to escape.
1. Dear James

Orginially Posted: January 28, 2004

Diclaimer: Sirius Black, James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, Harry Potter and Dementors all belong to J.K.

* * *

_James,_

**_Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip..._**

That's all I ever hear...the steady drip of the cell walls, the splash of water hitting surface. Or was it really water...maybe it's blood. But then again, where would it come from? As I'd never be able to hear my own...and it's not as though the walls bleed.

Or maybe they do.

The black...it's closing in on me. Suffocating...deadly...dangerous...I can't escape it James...it won't go away.

**_Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip..._**

There it is again...watching, waiting...smelling. It sees me, James, it watches me. With it's eyes...the blood, the red...the darkness. Everything watches me.

I can feel them, their powers teasing me to let it out...but I can't, I can't show it. I can't show that it's killing me, that this all killing me. They'd like that too much.

**_Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip..._**

_NO!_ James...save me, save Harry...come back, don't leave...Remus needs us...we've got to find him...Harry needs you...I need you.  
**_  
Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip..._**

It's bleeding James, the walls are bleeding. They're alive. Still watching me...waiting to tell the Dementors...to see if I crack. They don't realize, I already have.

Maybe they want to kill me...drown me in the blood of the former prisoners of this cell. I don't want to die...not yet. I can get out of here...if they weren't watching me...

**_Drip...Drip...Drip...Drip..._**

It won't stop...it won't go away...

_Sirius_


	2. Dear Sirius

Orginial Published: Febuary 19 2004

Disclaimer: James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, Harry Potter and Remus Lupin all belong to J.K. The expanding ring is credited to D.J. MacHale in his Pendragon books.

* * *

Sirius stared down at the folded letter in his hands. He took a shaky breath and set the letter in front of him, and took off a chipped gold ring that rested on his left, middle finger. Black set it on the ground and pushed it forward.

"James...please get this...it's my last hope" he whispered, as the ring started to glow and expand. Sirius picked the letter back up and let it fall into the now large hole formed by the ring. Miles away, James Potter felt his ring amplify in size. After confusion finally subsided, James smiled sadly when a letter with his name written appeared.

* * *

_Padfoot,_

Don't let it get to you...Harry may need me, but he needs you more. The cell walls aren't closing in on you, and the sound is your imagination...not the truth. Get out of there, and do it alive. Get to Harry, be the godfather he needs. Talk to Remus, because two Marauders are better than none.

The walls don't bleed...it's your heart...the thought of sitting there for the rest of your life makes you think it. The dementors are affecting you, don't let them! Fight 'em, like you said, for Harry...for Remus, and for you.

You don't need Lily or I to get the old Padfoot back. What you need is to get away from the memories the dementors are giving you. Think back on the good times. All those pranks we pulled, and when you 'destroyed' the cake at my wedding. Think about Pettigrew before he turned; think of every girl you've dated, and think of Hogwarts. Not your parents, not the dead, and not our 6th year.

The dementors don't want to kill you Sirius, they want your soul...something you have to keep away from them. It's the worse possible way to go, Padfoot. They aren't watching you, they don't have eyes. They can smell you, yes, but can't see you. They smell the human in you...let them smell the dog. Something less human, something they can't take the happiness from. Let fact that your innocence isn't a happy feeling keep you going. Fight, don't give up.

I never truly left, Padfoot, I'm still there. You can't see me, but you can feel me...I know it. Because if not, you would've never thought to send me a letter. The Marauders love you Sirius, even Remus. Moony may think you _are_ guilty, but deep down...he knows you didn't do it. Prove him wrong, show him it was Peter. Show Harry too, I doubt Petunia would tell him about you. I'll say it again...do it for Remus and Harry...get your self out.

You won't hear the drips,  
_Prongs_


End file.
